User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Proposal 3: Updating Our About Page
k, let's get right into it. This is a proposal to update this shit. It's very outdated and has multiple problems. Here are my proposed changes: The SpongeBob Fanon Wiki was launched in November 2008 by founder Arre 320, and eventually adopted by Ponyo Fan. The wiki is run by our staff of hard-working users, including bureaucrats, administrators, content moderators, chat moderators, and rollbacks. What is Fanon? Fanon is everything the fanbase of a work believes about it or is centered around the original work that isn't official (or canon). The term describes all of the fan-made elements concerning a work, widely believed or not. Writing fanon on the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, widely believed or not, is a punishable offense, so it's recommended that all fanon is written here instead. We have a large variety of fanon, but we'll only explain a select few in the hope that the explanations will be an inspiration to explore the rest of the wiki. Fan Fiction The fan fiction here is held on the episodes page. Like the episodes from the show, most of them have title cards and production numbers. Our unique way of organizing the fanfics has prospered for the past several years, and we now have over 60 seasons worth of them. Similar to episodes are spin-offs. These fanfics act as their own series, and they often focus on other characters or settings. Spin-offs are run by the creator and other crew members working for the series. Virtual DVDs can also be created for episodes and spin-offs. They can include special features and commentaries, or they can just be a simple list of the episodes contained. Like real DVDs, the possibilities are limitless. Characters On the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, one can not only create new characters for the underwater universe, but enhance the biographies of already existing characters. That means names and/or backstories can be given to any character, from those with major appearances to background characters who only had two lines in the show. If something about any character, though, whether they had two lines or two thousand, is confusing or just sparks curiosity, feel free explain those thoughts! None of the biographies don't have to rely on established facts. Fanfictions created on this wiki can also be used as support for what is added to a character page, such as making already existing characters friends or enemies of made-up characters. Other Information Though the above categories are our most popular, this wiki is meant to contain all kinds of SpongeBob fanon, which we ensure it does. With fan-made locations, articles can be made for locations that can specify fan-made statistics, culture, and background information. Fan-made companies and networks are also allowed, and they are basically directories of the shows that the companies produce or the networks air. Video Games are allowed as well, and they are mostly games based on spin-offs, the actual series, or crossovers of SpongeBob SquarePants with other games. ~PhillyDanTheG's Sekc Army Dictator 13:49, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts